1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage in that slimness may be easily implemented, but also has a drawback in that side visibility is inferior to front visibility. Therefore, to overcome such a drawback, various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods thereof have been developed. As a method for implementing a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display, in which field generating electrodes are all formed in one substrate, has drawn much attention.
The conventional liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight assembly providing light to the liquid crystal panel, and a chassis supporting the backlight assembly, in which the liquid crystal panel is fixed to the chassis. The liquid crystal panel includes a display area displaying an image and a peripheral area disposed outside the display area. The liquid crystal panel and the chassis are fixed together by using an adhesive member, in which a stress of the adhesive member may have an influence on an IC chip, thus causing light leakage phenomenon at a boundary between the display area and the peripheral area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.